U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,559 to Dahlheimer describes a face seal arrangement for use on a rotating shaft which utilizes a sealing bellows in combination with a spring biasing arrangement. The seal has a stationary component which includes an annular seal seat. A rotating portion includes a spring bias seal washer and a bellows which mates with the stationary seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,514 to Johnson is directed to a sealing mechanism for use on a rotating shaft. The sealing device is comprised of a ferrous metal alloy material that is selected to provide high strength, wear resistance, and corrosion resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,904 to Tankus discloses an elastic bellows used in a seal to provide a positive drive or inherent bias applied against a sealing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,255 to Wiese discloses a rotating shaft seal which uses springs to urge a seal ring into a central ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,694 to Uhrner describes a rotating shaft seal which provides primary and secondary sealing by utilizing a spring bias seal to form a primary seal that is forced into engagement with a bellows acting as a secondary seal.